A thousand Years
by FoulPower
Summary: Alexander Lightwood is an outcast in his school. He started puberty too soon, ending him with pimples, and going through this awkward stage in the sixth grade. Not only that but he's well.. over weight. He hates him self until he becomes friends with the new kid: Magnus Bane. (Will start off when their younger) RATED M FOR FUTURE LEMONS
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Alright, first story. So this story is basically of Alec starting puberty too soon. He grows up hating how he looks, and is as well over weight, one of the things he hates. This chapter will be short (sorry, for those who will like it.) but I just wanted to show in a way an introduction :D. Hope you guys like it!**  
**(I do not own The Mortal Instruments nor the characters, I do not own anything but the plot."**

* * *

Alec looked around the play ground, taking a bite of his sandwich. It was lunch time and he had decided eat here. He was under a shade of a tree, sitting down under it. It was the furthest tree from the play ground. He was burly in sixth grade as he was already going through puberty. He had pimples all over his face, he wore small squared glasses that made him look as if he were squinting.

Not only that but he was well.. Overweight. He had noticed other kids were too but there was hardly any of them and they could pull it off. They found clothing that suit them and some even looked "cute". He, on the other hand couldn't make it work. His head was too small, his eye brows were too bushy and his eye lashes were too long. He even had ugly blue girl eyes. If that was possible. He hated puberty but he knew his over weight problem wasn't because of it. His teeth were as well crooked so he wore thick grey braces.

His mother had insisted that it'll get better soon, but he felt as if this was how he was going to stay forever. Apparently other kids felt the same way too. He had no friends and if anyone ever spoke to him it was because the teachers forced them too.

He sighed and looked down, putting his food back in his back pack, taking out a sketch book and a pencil. The only good thing was that he knew how to draw. So if there was a project the kids only tolerated him so that he could do the illustrations.

He let his hand with the pencil glide over the paper, drawing a simple sketch of a rose. He was about to continue to darken it and shade it when he heard the cracking of leaves in front of him. He looked up to see a lightly tanned boy there. The boy wore a pink shirt and yellow shorts. The boy was grinning at him, indicating that he also had braces on. His hair was completely shaven off. Yet the thing that catched his eyes were the other boys own eyes.

"Hi." The boy said.

Alec looked at him oddly, "Um.. Hi."

The boy smiled and sat down beside him, "I'm new, my names Magnus what about you?"

"Um..Alec.." Alec looked around to see if anyone was staring, "Is this a bet?"

Magnus looked at him oddly, "No? Why would me coming to you be a bet?" Alec looked at Magnus for a second. Magnus smiled again and spoke, "You looked lonely. Can we be friends or.."

Alec couldn't help but chuckle, causing Magnus to grin, "We both have braces." Magnus pointed out and then poked one of Alec's pimples, "I have pimples too. Mine are just small."

Alec smiled and looked over at Magnus, "I thought I was the only one."

Magnus grinned, "Puberty sucks. I think it's better to start now than later. We'll be hawt when we grow up!" Alec laughed, causing Magnus to laugh too, "So are we friends?"

Alec grinned, "Yeah, friends."

Suddenly the bell rang, signaling that lunch was over. "Damn." Magnus cursed. Alec smiled sheepishly at him and stood up along with Magnus. "Who do you have next?"

"I have art with Ms. Fray." He answered, "You?"

Magnus frowned and took out a note from his pocket, "I have…" His voice drifted off a bit as he read the paper, "Ooh."

Alec squinted at him, "What?"

Magnus grinned in return and grabbed Alec by the wrist, dragging him towards the buildings, "Wheres the art class?"

* * *

One Year Later

"Alec!" Magnus basically scram, "WHERE MY GLITTER TUBE?"

Alec chuckled and rolled his eyes, "Check your pockets."

Magnus frowned at him. Since last year his hair had grown, it was now a Faux Mohawk that was styled to the side. Other than that both of them hadn't changed, except the fact that Alec's hair was now long enough for him to have bangs. Magnus was starting to dicover a "passion" for glitter. Alec on the other hand had grown his own passion for drawing and painting.

Magnus took out a small tube of purple glitter and grinned, sitting in front of Alec. At the moment they were in Magnus's house in the front yard, since they both knew Alec's parent's were about to come and pick him up. "Can I please put glitter on you?"

Alec scrunched up his face, "No."

"Pllllleeaaassee I'll give you a dollar."

Alec chuckled, "Shut up. You know I don't like that."'

Magnus grinned and shrugged, "I'm going to start wearing NailPolish. You know I just put glitter on my hair.. maybe on my face too.."

Alec grinned, "Whatever you want."

Magnus frowned and leaned over to him, a serious look on his face, "Why do you not like glitter Alexander Lightwood?"

Alec squinted at him, "I just don't. Dammit Magnus."

Magnus frowned again, "You don't know what you're missing."

"I don't like glitter."

"But if you tried-"

"No."

"Fine," Magnus raised his hands up in a surrender motion, "So.. I got a flipphone."

Alec grinned and took out his own, "What's your number? We can call each other when I leave."

Magnus smiled and gave the other boy his own number. "Mine doesn't allow to send pictures or receive them. But I don't care I'm gonna use it to just talk."

Alec grinned and was about to respond when they heard a loud honk. Alec quickly stood up, Magnus mimicking his actions as Magnus leaned in for a hug. Alec gave him one in return, "I'll see you tomorrow at school."

Magnus grinned and nodded, "Bye Alec."

Alec smiled once more before heading towards the black car.

He was about to enter it when his mom peeked out her head and looked over at him, "Alec, honey."

Alec raised his eye brows at his mom, "Yeah?"

"Go tell Magnus goodbye."

Alec cocked and eye brow in confusion, "I did."

Maryse sighed, leaning back on the car seat, "We're moving tonight, I think it'll be better if you told your friend."


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: OH MY GOD THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH FOR THE LOVELY REVIEWS. Also there is one review I would like to talk about, I swear I will do my best to try and not do this story like the rest. I will do it all on my own. I swear. Also thank you all who went through this and read the whole first chapter and even left a review :). I'll try to update more quickly, but my computer wifi lag is so bad. I write these in my phone in documents and then put them here so that I don't lag. I hope you enjoy!  
-I own nothing, nor do I make any type of profit from this-_

* * *

Alec sat in front of his Laptop, eating his tube of chocolate. He should stop, but damnit he couldn't. He had just finished exercising and Hodge let him take a break. Hodge was his personal trainer. Or baby sitter in a way. His mothers way of paying it off to him and his brother. Well step-brother but he thought of Jace as a step brother. His sister and youngest brother on the other hand were with his dad... They're parents had divorced and Robert got custody over Alec. Now his mom, him and Jace were always constantly moving.

His mother just found places where she got more and more money. And not only that but she had two jobs. TWO. And they had more than enough. They lived in a home that could be mistaken for a mini mansion on the inside. There was only three rooms but all of the furniture looked like if it belonged to a millionaire or even billionaire. His mom bought them anything they wanted, though they never really asked for things, unless it was for school. So another way their mother payed it to them was by making them their own bank accounts and adding money to them. Both Alec and Jace protested but their mother insisted.

Their room was huge but they didn't really fill it. They had a bunk bed, which they had requested. Alec slept in the bottom and Jace on top but at times Alec would catch Jace sneaking in with him. Jace found it hard to sleep unless there was some one else with him. Alec on the other hand found it completely okay, no matter that they were 16.

Now at the moment he was watching Netflix movies. Eating Ice cream as if he were an emotional girl. He should call Magnus. But it had been about a week since their last call and he was feeling like a coward. Food somehow always got his mind off things and he was just happy that he worked out more.

Not soon later the whole tub of chocolate ice cream was empty. He dug his spoon into it, his eyes widening in realization as he looked down.

_"Holy shit,"_ He thought out loud.

He quickly turned the tub over and paused the episode of The Walking Dead and looked at the calories.

_160._

He sighed in relief, letting his eyes wander to the servings.

_Approx 12.5 Servings_

His eyes widened at that. He basically ate 2,000 calories right there. Fuck, Hodge was going to kill him. Yes, his stomach was a bit flat now, with only one pack, his mission to a six pack. But how the hell could he explain this? He was supposed to be eating around 2,500 through 3,000 calories a day but not this much in such a short amount of time!

"Alexander-" Hodge came in opening the door to see Alec there with the empty tub. Alec gave him a lop sided smile earning a sigh from Hodge, "Come along then, we're going to do some weight's now.. and then we're running a mile.." Alec sighed, every time he 'over ate' he had to run a mile to in a way get his blood pumping and loose some of the calories, "Alec, I thought we were in a strict diet."

"Sorry." Alec mumbled, "I'll get up."

* * *

Magnus POV

Magnus frowned looking around the small apartment. The apartment consisted of a kitchen, two, oddly small rooms, a living room and a bathroom. He noticed the bottles of Tequila on the floor and quickly picked them up, not wanting his younger sister to see them. Ever since his father had left them, mom was never really the same.

She was a drug addict and a whore. The words he thought of stung him but it was the truth. He had to raise his younger sister seeing how his own mother was never there. The only reason they even lived here now was because Magnus had a job right after school. His mother payed the rent but all of the things they needed came out of Magnus's wallet.

He went into his room and looked at his clothing on the floor. People looked at the way he dressed and thought, damn he must be rich. But no, in reality he usually went to the thrift shop with his sister. He only bought his jeans and some shoes from normal stores but only when there was sales.

He sighed and went over to his bed, tossing the pillow to his side. Another thing, He slept with his sister. There was only two rooms so one was for their mom and one for them two. Under the pillow was his old flip phone. He remembered their dad bought it for him. But when he left he took his money. The only reason their mom could afford the rent was because of the child care.

He got the phone and thought of his old friend, Alec. In a way Alec was still his best friend. He would call him more often but every time he did he heard Alec panting as if he had just finished running. Sort of telling him that he was busy. He clicked on a couple of numbers then pressed the phone against his ears.

A couple of moments later, no one answered. Magnus sighed and tried again. No one. He closed the phone and put it back in its normal position. His sister as well had a flipphone but Magnus bought it for her, in a way so that both of them could communicate when she wasn't with him.

Suddenly he heard the slam of the door. He tensed as he started to hear the screaming, "YOU PIECE OF SHIT WHERE'S THE FUCKING MONEY?" He heard a loud slap, causing him to flinch. The screaming raged on, "SO YOU TAKE MY SHIT AND DON'T PAY FOR IT? YOU'RE NOTHING BUT A-"

Magnus covered his ears, grateful that his sister was still in school. He had made her get into an after school program, they gave her snacks and things to do. He rather have it that way rather than her coming home early to this.

He let go of his ears to hear his mom starting to let out loud groans. His eyes widened in realization, she was being fucked. He shook it off quickly. This wasn't the first time. If anything he had witnessed it once, no matter what he did the man had beaten him and his mother had made him go into his room. His sister knew what was going on, that their mom was being hurt. But he never went into detail with it.

He blocked out the noise as he started to clean, when his sister came he wanted the room to be clean, make it seem as if nothing had ever happened.

After a while the noises had stopped. There was nothing but silence. He got his flip phone to see it was only 4:38. His sister didn't come out of the program until 5:30 pm. So he had an hour to kill. The room was clean now, as he layed on the pink blanket over the mattress. His sister had picked it out for them.

Then, the phone started to ring. He looked at the small screen, showing the number. Magnus grinned, reorganizing it and pressing the green button to answer the call. He put the phone onto his ear to hears Alec's voice, "_Hey Magnus! Are you busy?"_

Magnus grinned, "Hey. And no I'm good."

_"Angel. Thank you, I thought you would be busy for a moment.."_

Magnus couldn't help the smirk forming on his face, "No. How's everything? Haven't really spoken."

_"Y-yeah_." Magnus could hear him stuttering, _"I'm sorry_." His voice softened, _"I was too much of a coward to call you back honestly. And everything's fine here. I miss you.. Hodge said it'd be better if we talked."_

Magnus smiled, "I miss you too. Where do you guys live now?"

"_Texas,"_ Magnus frowned at that, _"I know, weird. But mom apparently got a raise, She said one day we might go back to New York.. I really want to see you_." Magnus heard the tightness in his voice.

"That's great. I can't .. wait."

_"Are you okay?_" Alec felt him self frown on the other end, "_I thought it would be a good thing.."_

"It is!" Magnus protested, "I can't wait to see you again." Magnus wasn't sure if he was lying. He felt fire works around him, knowing he'll see Alec some day. Alec was basically his first friend. But a small part of him didn't want to let Alec know what was going on in his house.

"_Well.. um... I-I really d-do miss you, you know? God I sound so stupid. Sorry that I'm now just like unloading it. But I can't really say that I don't. You were my first friend."_

Magnus felt a small smile creep up his lips, "I miss you a lot too, don't doubt it," He chuckled lightly, hearing Alec laughed as well, "Wyndy is doing well by the way. I think it'll be cool for you to meet her."

_"I hope I do."_ Alec smiled on the other end, _"How is she?"_

"She's fine," Magnus smiled.

"_Good."_ Alec was grinning by now, _"I hope she looks like you. The cat twins."_

"Shut up." Magnus chuckled. "Wait no. That's good. Imagine if we become famous,_ 'Lady's and Gentlemen, THE CAT TWINS_.'"

Alec laughed lightly,_ "I really hope I get to see you one day."_

* * *

_A/N: Patience.. :)_


End file.
